cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Uralican men's national football team
Uralica has a men's national football team governed by the Uralikan Palloliitto. Its first match was a 4-2 win over a team from La Fleur and the following match was a 1-0 loss to the same. Since then it has played several unsanctioned friendlies against friendly nations from various alliances, but is best known for exceeding expectations in the FIFOB Alliance Cup in early 2009, making it to the semifinals before being eliminated in an epic 11-round penalty shootout by Transvaal. Recently, the system has changed, allowing more than forty players to be in the pool for selection at any one time. Typically Bolakliiga and Ykkönen players make up this pool, although the odd Kakkonen player has been known to sneak in, and all Uralican leagues are eligible. Current Main Team Player Pool Accurate as of 18 March 2010. Goalkeepers * Mattias Hammevik (SiPS, 30, Severodvinsk) * Immo Kivilahti (Kirovin JK, 24, Kirov) * Ipati Izotov (Dinamo Arkhangel'sk, 30, Severodvinsk) * Achim Tsyplakov (Dinamo Kirov, 22, Kirov) * Nikolay "Kolya" Gogniyev (Zavod Ural Solikamsk, 25, Berezniki) * Yevgeny Kudymov (Mashinostroitel Kirov, 25, Murashi) * Csaba Horváth (Trátyi TK, 24, Trakt) * Csaba Szalay (Stolitsa Yoshkar-Ola, 19, Yarkosky) Defenders Left Backs *Jarkko Salomäki (SiPS, 26, Syktyvkar)(©) *Sulo Tusk (Dinamo Vologda, 24, Vologda) *Keresztes Báthory (Mashinostroitel Kirov, 27, Trakt) *Parfen Makarov (CSKVC Kirov, 26, Vuktyl) *Vyacheslav Lazutin (Metafraks Gubakha, 28, Gubakha) *Ulrik Siemens (Telekom Pazhga, 25, Pazhga) *Semyon Chushyalov (Udmurtiya Izhevsk, 24, Izhevsk) *Jonas Strömgren (Sever Murmansk, 25, Murmashi) Right Backs *Petteri Vahalahti (SiPS, 25, Syktyvkar) *Andi Fisk (Dinamo Vologda, 23, Vaahruše) *Feofilakt Familtsev (Dinamo Arkhangel'sk, Tsiglomen') *Tarmo Ilmonen (CSKVC Kirov, 23, Veliski) *Svyatoslav Antropov (Metafraks Gubakha, 26, Chusovoi) *Andrey Gorbenko (Spartak Ukhta, 29, Ukhta) *Vadim Sazonov (Udmurtiya Izhevsk, 30, Mozhga) *Martin Roos (Isoustiukin Pallokerho, 18, Kimcheng) Centre Backs *Indrek Lepp (Kirovin JK, 24, Vaahruše) *Sergey Parfenov (Amkar Perm', 21, Perm') *Boris Chubarov (Metafraks Gubakha, 25, Gubakha) *Ruslan Nikolishin (Telekom Pazhga, 27, Syktyvkar) *Bosko Levishin (Zavod Ural Solikamsk, 26, Solikamsk) (vice-©) *Foka Yenin (Zavod Ural Solikamsk, 28, Serov) *Pekka Valamäki (Dinamo Kirov, 25, Orlov) *Lev Lebezyatnikov (Dinamo Arkhangel'sk, 32, Arkhangel'sk) *Matvey Gonchar (Amkar Perm', 26, Perm') *Oleg Antsyforov (Mashinostroitel Kirov, 24, Kirov) *Mátyás Szekeres (Trátyi TK, 26, Trakt) *Martin Muur (Spartak Ukhta, 28, Troitsko-Pechorsk) *Vladimir Chichagov (Transit Sosnogorsk, 29, Usinsk) *Filip Gondyrev (Udmurtiya Izhevsk, 31, Izhevsk) Midfielders Centre/Defensive Mids *DM Harkány Molnár (Trátyi TK, 25, Trakt) *DM German Andropov (Udmurtiya Izhevsk, 26, Votka) *CM Raimo Suominen (SiPS, 26, Syktyvkar) *CM Yaroslav Zelenovsky (Dinamo Arkhangel'sk, 30, Arkhangel'sk) *CM Oleg Shcherbin (Dinamo Vologda, 27, Sheksna) *CM Juha Ukkonen (Kirovin JK, 28, Käkisalmi) *CM Jaak Liitoja (Transit Sosnogorsk, 24, Trakt) *CM Bobby Kultola (Bumazhnik Solikamsk, 26, Solikamsk) Left Mids *Diedrik Siemens (Telekom Pazhga, 21, Pazhga) *Gennadiy Suvanov (Amkar Perm', 29, Kungur) *Hessu Öörni (SiPS, 19, Öskölömi) *Krisztián Egerszegi (Udmurtiya Izhevsk, 25, Surgut) *Erki Lind (Dinamo Vologda, 22, Gryazovets) *Balas Pátaki (Trátyi TK, 24, Trakt) *Marko Rezanov (Mordovia Saransk, 25, Saransk) *Gordon Chernayev (FK Berezniki, 22, Berezniki) Right Mids *Vaido Järvi (Dinamo Kirov, 24, Vaahruše) *Hans Henriksen (Telekom Pazhga, 24, Käddluhtt) *Yuri Golubovsky (Udmurtiya Izhevsk, 22, Izhevsk) *Aleksi Salomäki (SiPS, 20, Syktyvkar)(can also play left) *Grisha Makarov (FK Vorkuta, 22, Sivomaskinsky-Meskashor) *Niko Rouhiainen (Spartak Ukhta, 25, Syktyvkar) *Oleg Simutenkov (Khalmer-Yu Town, 19, Vorkuta) *Yrjö Hämäläinen (Öskölömen Palloklubi, 22, Öskölömi) Attacking Mids *Jukka Tenhola (SiPS, 31, Syktyvkar) *János Korsos (Trátyi TK, 25, Trakt) *Pyotr Suvarov (Transit Sosnogorsk, 27, Ukhta) *Tuukka Lehtonen (Kirovin JK, 21, Kirov) *Ruslan Zakharchuk (Zavod Ural Solikamsk, 28, Kirov) *Leonid Voloshenin (Khalmer-Yu Town, 24, Khalmer-Yu) *Adrian Borzakov (Mashinostroitel Kirov, 21, Kirov) *Aleksi Tuomainen (Spartak Ukhta, 22, Sindor) *Viktor Rempel (Telekom Pazhga, 25, Yb) *Feofan Skvortsov (Udmurtiya Izhevsk, 27, Oktyabrsky) *Rustam Markov (TvinkiZavod Chaykovsky, 20, Chaykovsky) *Alexey Yordanov (Pechorski SK, 23, Pechora) Forwards *Khavkuk Shlomov (Dinamo Kirov, 20, Glazov) *Joni Rasimus (SiPS, 23, Syktyvkar) *Yoel Pankov (FK Vorkuta, 23, Pechora) *Yaroslav Trifanov (Udmurtiya Izhevsk, 23, Izhevsk) *Yefim Grishuk (Mashinostroitel Kirov, 27, Kirov) *Tapani Karjalainen (Kirovin JK, 25, Kirovo-Chepetsk) *Vsevolod Cherepanov (Amkar Perm', 29, Krasnokamsk) *Justin Wiebe (Telekom Pazhga, 23, Vizinga) *Timofey Rakhmatullin (Dinamo Arkhangel'sk, 25, Glazov) *Fedor Poustovoitov (Zavod Ural Solikamsk, 23, Solikamsk) *Topi Jussila (SiPS, 21, Kudymkar) *Aku Pirnes (FK Kotlas, 24, Kotlas) *Kai Attinen (Kirovin JK, 23, Kirov) *Kozma Bákos (Trátyi TK, 22, Trakt) *György Tákács (Trátyi TK, 24, Trakt) *Anton Yeremenko (Spartak Ukhta, 26, Ukhta) Other Callups (Note: this section will be used for those who are off the list as of the day of update, but were on the list at one point and have not yet retired.) *GK Ulrik Sandberg (Sever Murmansk, 25, Severomorsk) *RB Allan Wiebe (Mennonites FC, 26, Pazhga) *LB Mikhail Fedotov (Ural Yekaterinburg, 27, Chad) *CB Fedor Khrunov (Bumazhnik Solikamsk, 23, Solikamsk) *CB Gordie Rantamäki (Öskölömen Palloklubi, 22, Syktyvkar) *RM Pasi Viuhko (SiPS, 26, Syktyvkar) *LM Ándrás Lisztes (Fortuna Nizhny Tagil, 24, Surgut) *RM Länssi Salminen (Öskölömen Palloklubi, Öskölömi) *ST Kimmo Tukkonen (Öskölömen Palloklubi, Öskölömi) Emeriti *GK Sasja Rodionov (retired) *ST Pauli Vauhko (retired internationally) Noteworthy Statistics *Largest Margin Of Victory: 8-0 (home) vs. IGP Warriors, 24 June 2008 *Largest Margin Of Defeat: 1-4 (away) vs. Blancreckt, 10 May 2008 *Largest Margin Of Victory in FIFOB competition: 6-0 vs. Land of the Jdawg, 27 January 2009 *Largest Margin Of Defeat in FIFOB competition: 0-2 vs. Original Name, 22 January 2009 *Greatest Home Attendance: 27 000 (capacity) vs. Irlande, 26 May 2009 *Most Goals: Khavkuk Shlomov (Dinamo Kirov) - 63 goals *Most Appearances: Jarkko Salomäki - 35 matches played Category:Sport in Uralica